You're Not Alone
by Wolfyfiction
Summary: I will be here for you no matter what comes around the corner. As long as I am breathing you wont have to worry no more. Kenlos oneshot NO SLASH.


**A/N: Hola guys! I decide to wright this oneshot based on BTR song "You are not alone" because well I love writing and I realize that there's not a lot of Kenlos friendship oneshot so I want to make one. Sorry to all those Jarlos and Cargan lovers.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

~You're not alone~

I sat in that room your hand in my hand my head lying beside your leg while I tried not to break. The only thing that is keeping me from breaking down was the heart monitor beside your bed constantly beating telling me that you were still alive, you were still breathing, that there was still hope and that my world is not over yet because that is going to happen if I ever lose you.

My world would be completely over.

You are the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Carlos Garcia you are the best thing that had ever happened to me and I thank God every morning for creating such a wonderful person with so much energy, so innocent, so loyal. You don't hold grudges with anyone, in that big heart there is no space for hate.

That are one of the many things I love about you.

You are my band mate, my best friend, my little brother and beside you I never fill alone.

I just hope that that won't be taken away from me, not now, not when I need you the most.

I remember the first time your heart was broken you asked a pretty girl on a date and then she didn't show up she didn't even bother to call you or leave you a text.

You call me up crying, I mean why wouldn't you cry? It was your first date and she didn't even show up. How could anyone do this to the sweetest person in the world? Anyway you call me up crying, and you told me you couldn't sleep because you couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I tried everything to comfort you, I told you she wasn't worth it, that you deserve someone better, and not to worried about it because they were a lot of fish in the ocean.

Eventually you calm down and we started talking about random things like hockey, music and awesome prank you putted on our English teacher.

It was the morning and you finally fell asleep, I could hear your breathing and your soft snoring. I sighed contently and closed the phone and fell on my bed to letting sleep over take me.

The next day you gave me a thankful smile and make your way to your next class. We never talked about it but I knew it would something I would never forget.

Then there was that time you went to visit your grandma for her birthday. I felt so lonely that week I mean I still got the guys but you just were not there. That week we were a threesome not a foursome and that didn't fill right and you were the one who always make us smile even when we were not in the mood.

When the week was over I was waiting in the airport. I was so excited all that entire week was a pain on the butt I just couldn't wait to see you again.

You call me and told me that your flight got delayed and that you were going to get a cab to get home. I didn't mind to wait. I wait for you for an entire week it didn't hurt to wait a few hours more.

You were surprised when you saw me and what could I say? I will always make sure you got home.

It was always like that when we moved to LA I wouldn't dare to close my eyes to sleep if I didn't know any of you guys were home and if it was past curfew and you still hadn't come I swear I would have gotten out of my bed and looked for you through the dark streets of LA.

You have an angelic voice, I could hear you sing every day but obviously Gustavo didn't think the same. He would always make you stay two hours after practice making you practice even more making you so stressed and want to pulled your own dark hair out. Like you are such cheerful person you would always come home with a huge smile you sat on the dining table and eat your food with the same mood and then you would to your room.

But once the door was close you would slumped on bed and secretly cried.

That afternoon was different though, I was walking past yours and James room when I heard one of your sobs. I got worried and quickly got inside you looked up and quickly hide your face with your blanket. I took it away and brought you on a tight hug making you spilled everything you were holding in that sweet heart of yours.

I remember the time we were little, we went to the water park. There was this huge slide that I want to try but you were to scare to go in it, I offered to go first and catch you at the end of the slide but you still refuse.

You started crying saying that it was too high that if you fell it you could cracked your head open.

I told you to believe in me even if can't see me up here, that I will be there catching you at the end of the slide.

You nodded and I slide down the slide I wait there with my arms open. I did what I promise I catch you.

And I promise I will always do that.

Always

I have always been there and this time is no exception.

My heart is cracking, I swear. I hate seeing you like this buddy, I just can't stand that I can't see you move, I can't see your smile, I can't hear your laugh, I can't see your eyes and is making me crazy.

Please wake up I can't stand this.

You are so stupid sometimes, you end up in here because you did something so stupid, so stupid and brave at the same time.

You save me.

Yes I said it…you save me.

We were walking together down the street after we went to the ice cream shop. You were walking backwards joking and laughing about Gustavo not so hairy cat that he decide to randomly take to the studio and scare us when you suddenly froze and stare at something that was behind me. I raised an eyebrow and turned around. I gasped when I finally realized what was behind me, I back up and stand protectively in front of you, trying to protect you of the man with the gun.

He want money and he was going to get it even though he got to hurt somebody, the worst thing was that we didn't have money we waist it all on the ice cream shop. He obviously got angry and said that I was lying, He quickly got tired and aimed the gun at me but you did something that would always keep haunting me on my darkest nightmares. You pushed me out of the way and he shot _you _not me.

You took a bullet for me.

Every time I close my eyes, I see you lying on your own blood and it was all because of me.

All because of me

XXXXX

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight called walking inside of the hospital room, she signed when he saw his oldest son still sitting beside the bed holding the unconscious boy hand. She walked toward him and put a warm hand on the boy shoulder.

"Kendall?" The blond looked up with puffy and red eyes a sight that break the mother heart. "Sweetheart you need to rest." She tried to convince him but he just shook his head.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"Kendall he is going to be here when you come back." Mrs. Knight say softly, Kendall close his eyes and lay his head on the bed still holding Carlos hand. She might have convinced his friends but she is not going to convince him.

"How do you know that?"

"Kendall-"

"I don't want to go ok." He said harshly without lifting his head from the bed. Mrs. Knight sighed and nodded his head even though her son didn't see it.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow son." She said, kissing the boy head and walking out of the room.

Kendall sniffled and lifted his head up, with the hand he wasn't using he wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek. He looked up and saw his friend face, he was looking so pale, so dead. He wasn't used to this, he was used to see him so happy, so alive.

He couldn't stand this, he just couldn't.

He wiped more tears from his face and he sadly looked up at the ceiling.

"God please I don't want to lose him, I-I just…I just can't I need him, I need my little brother back."

_I need him_

He sniffled and looked down at Carlos. He grabbed his friend hand and kissed it, holding it close to his chest and laid his head on the hospital bed. He soon started crying. He hated this, he hate it. He didn't want to be on the hospital, he didn't want to see his friend hurt. He should have protected him better, he should have stop that man from hurting his little brother, he should have done _something _but he didn't.

"Carlitos please wake up…I-i…if you don't I don't know what I'm going to do, I just can't live without you…" he sobbed and held his limp hand closer to his face. He was crying so hard that he didn't even notice that the person in front of him had slowly opened his eyes and was now staring at him with concern. "We are supposed to be four not three, not three…I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose you. I would probably just end up killing myself without you."

"No…" a weak voice said. Kendall quickly looked up making him choke on a sob when he saw those brown eyes. "Kendall-" Carlos tried to say but was cut off by a sobbing Kendall. The blond boy cried and lunged forward to hug his friend.

"Don't do this to me ever again." Kendall sobbed hugging his friend tighter.

"Kendall, not that I don't like hugs but you're hurting me..." Carlos choked out, Kendall eyes went wide in realization and he quickly pulled away.

"Don't ever do this again…" Kendall sobbed, wiping his tears away. Carlos frowned and grabbed his friend hand.

"Kendall I would do this every day if I have to." Carlos said weakly.

"…but why?" Kendall asked quietly finally calming himself down.

"Because I love you and I don't want to see my big brother hurt." Carlos said honestly. Kendall smiled a little and rubbed his friend hand. He took a deep breath and chuckled a little.

"You're truly a hero." Kendall said with a wider smile. Carlos thought for a while and looked up with a smile.

"No I'm your best friend and I will always make sure you're safe and that you're never alone."

**XXXXX**

**I hope you guys like this and please review if you like it**


End file.
